


Turmoil's Goats

by shootertron



Series: Dairybots [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Mechpreg, Objectification, Somnophilia, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, beastformers, goatgirls, robot lactation, robot poop, robots in clothes, udder bras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: The tale of Turmoil and his family of goatbots.





	

Through some twist of fate, Turmoil retires from fighting and is awarded a big house in the country with ample pastures.

(Don’t worry, there was no genocide involved to get him the land. It wasn’t stolen from organics or anything.)

One day, he hauls a trailer full of bleating goatbots back to his ranch. They are all different colors and sizes. Big ones, little ones, medium ones. Moonspots, redheads, chamois stripes. Short hair, long hair. Muscular and lean. Long floppy ears, perky upright ears, tiny gopher ears. Long horns, short horns, no horns. An amazing assortment.

The goatbots are frightened, because they’ve never been to this place before and don’t know what will happen to them.

Turmoil sets them down and lets them explore the ranch. He explains to them that they’re going to live here now, and he’ll make sure they live comfortably.

If they want, he’ll even marry them.

Turmoil was once in love with Deadlock, but the relationship fell apart due to Turmoil’s insistence on doing what was good for Deadlock, and Deadlock insisting on doing what he wanted. Turmoil gets sad sometimes, about how he had to send Deadlock away. How Deadlock wants him dead now. He was hurting for a long time from this.

But now he has been granted these gals! Turmoil has a strong protective instinct, so he is well-suited to care for many goat brides.

He will give them tender loving care: pettings, yummy food, soft beds, and of course, breedings and milkings. The goatbots come to love and trust him, and happily accept his marriage proposal. Pretty soon there’s baby goats everywhere, and fresh milk in the fridge.

Turmoil names all the baby goats what he would have named the kids he wanted with Deadlock. He even gives them sweaters and booties that were intended for Driftlets.

-

The goats have names atypical of Cybertronians: Onion, Daisy, Petunia, Snowflake. Turmoil remembers all their names, their habits, how they like to be petted. He gives them custom collars; the equivalent of wedding rings.

-

Goatbots kissing Turmoil, covering his faceplate with their drool!  
Goatbots kissing each other in front of Turmoil, because they’ve never been taught to be ashamed of kissing. Turmoil thinks it’s cute.

-

Turmoil artificially inseminating his goat brides, and stimulating their nubs so that the transfluid gets taken in.

-

Turmoil sends greeting cards with his goats on them, with their behinds facing the camera and their goat faces blowing kisses. Everyone can see their swollen udders. He wants all his buddies to know he got hitched.

-

Turmoil entertaining visitors to his ranch.  
He introduces all of his wives by name, talks about their interests and when the pregnant ones are due. They are extraordinarily friendly.

-

Goatbots who won’t give birth without Turmoil watching, because they’ve bonded with him.  
Turmoil pets them and strokes their bellies during labor, and cleans up the mess after the kids are born.  
They feel good that Turmoil still wants them after seeing them all messy.

-

Turmoil leaving out nutritional “goat tea” for goatbots who’ve just given birth. He’s so happy for them. They deserve a warm drink for the effort. Seeing the kids with their mamas drinking out of the fuel drum makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

-

Turmoil milks the goatbots early in the morning, and casually feels their valves throughout the day. They love feeling Turmoil’s fingers wiggle around inside them, or give them scritches on the neck.  
But sometimes Turmoil forgets that his hands are cold, and causes them to yelp and recoil when he touches them.  
Turmoil feels so bad when this happens. Being rejected feels bad, even if it was an accident.

-

Apparently dairy goats gain a bunch of weight if they’re milked for extended periods without getting pregnant again.

Goatbots get round. They jump and lick Turmoil despite the extra weight.

-

Turmoil has special bonding time with his goatbots every time he milks them.  
He has special bonding time when they’re sick and need immediate attention. There’s no doctor at the ranch.  
Turmoil would give away his innermost Energon to sick goatbots.  
He’d run dry because he has so many…

-

If Turmoil were to bring Deadlock to the ranch, bleeding and in need of repair, he’d find Turmoil has no more innermost Energon for him. He’d find that Turmoil loves someone else now. The kids have the names Turmoil wanted for their kids. He’s been replaced. He’s unnecessary.

He’d have to walk away sadly from the life he could have had, watching Turmoil and his new family from the window, a little tear falling from the corner of his eye.

-

Real Housewives of Turmoil’s Goat Ranch.

-

Goatbots in dresses that are just short enough their udders peek through.  
Turmoil casually putting his hand up their skirts to feel them up.

-

Some of the goatbots need a little udder support. Turmoil makes udder bras for them. They wear the bras happily.

-

Goatbots putting on lingerie that accentuates their bellies and udder. And then Turmoil comes and rubs his dick against their valves. He’s too big to slide inside.

-

Goatbots getting strap ons that are miniature versions of Turmoil’s dick and mounting each other.  
They may get mounted by bucks to get pregnant, but Turmoil is the only buck in their hearts.

-

Goatbots licking Energon frosting off of Turmoil. He takes his dick out and sprays it with whipped cream so the goatbots will lick it off. Sometimes he’s stimulated enough to jizz on them. The goatbots found the surprise inside!

-

Turmoil gets them kegel balls, so their valves have something to squeeze down on during the day. The kegel balls are made from exquisite blown glass.

-

Turmoil is selecting a doe to take to a beauty pageant, but he doesn’t want to make the other does feel bad, so he’s got a dilemma.

-

Turmoil assuring his goatbots that they are all dear and precious to him.  
Does who are first fresheners!  
Senior does who’ve put on weight from kidding!  
Does who are only interested in other does!  
Does unfit to kid but provide companionship to the other goatbots.  
Fat does! Skinny does!  
They are all good goats.

-

Goat bot lying across Turmoil’s lap, ruminating and receiving petting. They are so relaxed and happy they poop onto the floor below.

-

Turmoil builds a multi-stall toilet to collect all the waste. It’s a very energy-efficient compost toilet. From time to time, the poop is collected and put into a compost container.

-

Cybertronian plants grow in this mineral-rich gravel. Turmoil and the goatbots start a vegetable patch.  
Goatbots working on the vegetable patch, pulling a plow. During the day, Turmoil is off travelling.  
They hope Turmoil comes home soon, and gives them kisses.

-

Turmoil being so happy for all of his goaty brides, so happy.

-

Perhaps one day Turmoil carries an injured Drift back to his ranch, and they reconcile. Drift joins Turmoil’s goats, who lick his valve and accept him as one of their own. Turmoil puts a collar on him.

-

Goatbots love watching Turmoil and Drift fuck.  
Especially if it’s Drift getting it in his sleep.  
Drift has a ceramic cup on his bedstand.  
Whenever he wants to wake up to a good spiking, he flips the cup upside-down and puts a glass marble under it.  
Drift loves waking up with a sore dripping valve, or waking up from a wet dream with a sore stretched valve and knowing Turmoil was there. He loves that he’s so hot that Turmoil wants him whenever.  
Goatbots lick Drift’s valve after Turmoil has been with him, savoring the mixed fluids.  
They sleep with their valves exposed, hoping Turmoil will give them that sort of attention too.

Silly gals, all you had to do was ask!

-

Goatbots licking Turmoil’s valve too.  
They’re super curious!  
He tastes diesel-y.

-

Goatbots sleep in a barn.  
Inside the barn, there’s mattresses and blankets and also nightlights (for the ones who are scared of the dark).  
Turmoil kisses them good night. Tucking them in.  
He kisses Drift good night too.  
Good night.


End file.
